


Journey to the Distant Shore  1: Where Do I Sail Us to Now, Starbuck?

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: After having escaped the military prison and the pueblo where CGB Spender hd, the pair seek out a new purpose.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  1: Where Do I Sail Us to Now, Starbuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Where Do I Sail Us to Now, Starbuck?

## Where Do I Sail Us to Now, Starbuck?

### by pattie

Title: Part1/?: Journey to the Distant Shore 

Author Pattie 

Rated: G 

Spoilers: Seasons 1 through 9, "The Truth" 

Summary: The morning after Mulder and Scully escape the military prison and the pueblo where the Smoking Man hid and died, Mulder ponders what comes next. 

Archive: Fine, okay, whatever. Gossamer preferred. 

Feedback: No, thank you. Enjoy. 

5:30 a.m., Roswell, New Mexico.  
The L'il Ale-i-Inn Motel Room. 

The sun rises purple, red, then tangerine toward another hot New Mexico day as I watch you sleep safely by my side. You think I'm your Ahab to your Starbuck. If I'm Ahab, and you, as you well know, are my compass, then where do I sail you to from here? 

The seas have been rough these past few years. High waves, terrible sea monsters and pirates in our wake. 

Treasures along the way are now a mere memory, save for a couple. We have some allies, I do believe, in Skinner, Reyes, Doggett, even maybe Kersh. Your mother... Lord, Scully, we can't even tell your mother you're all right. Someone else may have to most carefully tell her of our voyages now. 

At this time, YOU are my treasure, red locks across one eye, as the sun gleams upon you. My guardian angel, my compass, my touchstone. And you say you'd do it all over? 

All the pain, rejection, abduction, dead-ended searches and casualties that my quest created for you, for the both of us. You'd walk that road for me? I don't DARE think I deserve that much devotion, unless you say I do. I'd sail the seven seas forever to take back the pain, the loss, the suffering, and the terrible ghosties that haunt your nights. I heard one of them spoken of in your dream last night. I am a haunted and haunting figure. I may or may not be your dream man. 

For the treasure we value most, William, the miracle you have long prayed for, is untouchable at this time. I wish I could kiss and hold him, too, Starbuck. Dare we even look for the golden boy, we may endanger him and ourselves. I watch you inhale and exhale, roll over, and I see your cross. 

Last night we sought the guidance and comfort of the Redeemer, the Father's blessings and intervention in the days to come. In an effort to fight the future ahead of mankind, it will take a higher power to saveus all. You... you have never really doubted that. Even when university and medical school tried to educate you out of it, your faith has remained. Your faith in God, and in me, saved me. 

"Why do I even deserve it," I wonder. I find myself speaking aloud. 

"Mulder?" You groan my name and open your eyes. 

"Morning, Scully." 

"Why do you deserve what?" 

"Umm..." I struggle, but the words can't come out. 

"My love? Mulder, that's old hat. Go back to sleep and stop doubting yourself,okay?" 

"You love me?" I ask. She'd never actually SAID it! I'd always known, but never heard it from her lips. 

"I do. Now go to sleep. You already told ME you loved me three years ago from a hospital bed, and I knew anyway. Close your eyes, Ahab.Rest." 

"Where do I sail us to now, Starbuck?" 

"Let God be your compass this time." 

She said she loved me. She will have to be now not simply a compass, but my only love. Even before sunflower seeds and pencils on dark basement office ceilings. 

Where DO I sail us to, Starbuck? Think I need to sleep on it. 

Pattie.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to pattie


End file.
